Integrated avionics systems replace mechanical and electro-mechanical instrument gauges historically used in aircraft with one or more electronic displays for displaying primary flight information such as attitude, altitude, heading, vertical speed, and so forth, to the pilot. Integrated avionics systems may include one or more primary flight displays (PFD) and one or more multifunction displays (MFD). A representative PFD displays primary flight and selected navigation information that is typically received from one or more sensor systems such as an attitude heading reference system (AHRS), an inertial navigation system (INS), one or more air data computers (ADC), and/or navigation sensors. A representative MFD displays information for navigation and for broad situational awareness such as navigation routes, flight plans, information about aids to navigation (including airports), moving maps, weather information, terrain and obstacle information, traffic information, engine and other aircraft systems information, and so forth.